


XC2 H2H: Through the Fire and Pain

by KneecapRock



Series: KneecapRock's stories from the Xenoblade Multiverse [2]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Heart-to-Heart, Multiplicity/Plurality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KneecapRock/pseuds/KneecapRock
Summary: A micro-fanfic. After the events of Xenoblade Chronicles 2, Nia and Pyra have a heart-to-heart in Uraya. Pyra opens up to Nia about her outlook on life.This is a SFW story
Relationships: Homura | Pyra/Nia, Pyra/Nia
Series: KneecapRock's stories from the Xenoblade Multiverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934293
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	XC2 H2H: Through the Fire and Pain

**Heart-to-Heart: Through the Fire and Pain**

_ Spoiler warning: THIS CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR XENOBLADE CHRONICLES 2 _

_ This is meant to read like a Heart-to-Heart in the game, with a tad of description to make up for the lack of a visual element. _

Nia finally found Pyra, who was gazing out at the shimmering Urayan stomach from the peak of the Dragon’s Whiskers. She was alone, holding her hands behind her back as she watched the nighttime critters and the gentle flickers of lights over in Fonsa Myma - Pyra always did know how to pick a good scenic viewpoint. Slowly, Nia walked up next to her friend.

Nia: It’s a beautiful sight, innit?

Pyra: Yes, it is. I never get tired of seeing it.

Nia: ...

Pyra: Is something the matter? Am I needed back at Garfont Village?

Nia: Oh, no, don’t worry. I was just wondering where you got off to, that’s all.

Pyra: Why, were you worried?

Nia: A little bit.

Pyra: Thanks for your concern Nia, but I’m fine. I go for a walk every night and I’m always alright.

Nia: Well, yeah, but… just thought you might want some company, is all.

Pyra: That’s sweet, Nia! I’d love to have your company!

Nia: W-would you like company… every night? Y’know, only if you want, that is...

Pyra: Sure, I’d like that!

Nia: ...

Pyra: Are you alright? You look a little pale.

Nia: I… well, honestly, I do feel kinda queasy. I’m alright, though! No need to worry or nothin’.

Pyra: Oh dear, let’s have a seat then. We can just relax for a little bit. Hopefully the night air will refresh you a little!

Nia sat with her knees to her chest, and Pyra followed right after, sitting in a virasana pose beside her.

Pyra: Are you sure you’re ok, Nia? And I don’t just mean physically.

Nia: Yeah, I’m fine, promise. Just a bit… nevermind.

Pyra: You can tell me anything, it’s ok. You don’t have to, of course, but I’m here for you whenever you want.

Nia: Ugh, you’re doin’ it again...

Pyra: Oh, I’m sorry! What did I do?

Nia: You’re being… too nice.

Pyra: ...What do you mean, ‘too nice’?

Nia: You’re always the first to offer help, without fail. You should think of your own wellbein’.

Pyra: I do think of my own health.

Nia: I notice, y’know. I see the stress you put up with. The Garfont Mercs have no shortage of problems coming in, and you’re always there helpin’. S’not healthy, or fair to you.

Pyra: I-I know I do a lot, but it’s ok.

Nia: Pyra… you can tell me anything, too, yeah? I’ll always be here for you. We can be here for each other. That’s what friends’re for, right? So please… if you need help, just say the word and I’m right there with you, got it?

Pyra: Oh, Nia… Thank you…

Tears welled up in Pyra’s eyes.

Pyra: I… I’m so lonely. I miss Mythra. I know we still see each other often, but… it’s not the same. I was her headmate… We had a headspace where we could talk, alone, in peace… We shared each other’s thoughts and feelings, we shared a body, we shared *everything*... And now, she’s gone. We’re apart. My head feels so… so… empty. So strange… So lonely… So… So-...

Pyra began to quietly sob. Nia reached her arm around Pyra’s back, hesitating, but finally committing to wrapping her arm around her shoulders. Nia sat there, gently rubbing Pyra’s shoulder. Usually she would be quick to say something, but here, Nia consciously stayed silent. She didn’t know what to say, and didn’t want her big mouth making things worse. Together, they simply sat at the edge of the precipice and watched over the titan’s stomach.

Minutes passed. Uraya was as soothing a place as any to simply sit and enjoy the company of a friend.

Pyra: It’s just… a lot to deal with. It’s different, and frightening. And I have no idea what to do. I always had Mythra to ask for help.

Nia: You don’t know what to do about what?

Pyra: Well, just, anything! I don’t have an end goal to reach for anymore. Everything we did… Everything I’ve ever done has been along the path to an important goal. It… gave me meaning. With Addam, my goal was to help him seal away the Aegis. With Rex, my goal was to get to the world tree. It just reaffirmed my resolve and my will to live while the reason  _ why _ I wanted to get there slowly changed, bit by bit. Walking to a better future, surrounded by friends… that gave me life! It gave me so much more than marching towards my death ever could.

Nia: You’ve spoken to Mythra, right? So what about her? How’s she feelin’ about all this? Could she have some advice to help?

Pyra: She’s taking this a bit better, considering she was awakened before I was made. She used to be a singlet 500 years ago. But me… I’ve never existed without her. I still have her memories. I remember the times when Mythra was with Addam, but it feels so… loose… disconnected… They aren’t *my* memories. I can remember them, but I can’t feel them. They were never *our* memories, only *Mythra’s.* So I… I have memories of *Mythra* being alone in *her* own head, but I’ve never felt them myself. Does… Does that make sense?

Nia: Yeah, I think it makes sense. Not once in our travels did I ever stop to think about the dynamic you two had. But yeah, hearing you talk about it… I can’t even imagine what it must be like for you right now.

Pyra: I’m s-so lonely… Nia, I’m so lonely…

Nia: You’ve still got us, though. Y’know, Rex, and Roc, and Dromarch, and Gramps… and me. Pyra, I… I know nothing can replace what you had with Mythra, but… if there’s ever anything I can do, I’d be happy to share in each other’s company.

Pyra blushed and a smile appeared on her face.

Pyra: Nia, I… thank you! I’d enjoy that!

Pyra leaned into Nia, giving her a warm, soft hug.


End file.
